The present invention relates generally to a hooded blanket and stuffed toy combination. In particular, the present invention relates to a blanket having a hood comprising an ornamental surface, wherein upon stowing the body of the blanket within an interior volume of the hood, a stuffed toy is provided.
It is not uncommon for children to have a favorite toy which they desire to keep with themselves at all times. This is especially true when a child is leaving their home or toys for an extended period of time. The child's toy may provide entertainment and/or comfort to the child while in a foreign environment or in an environment that is not child-friendly. While there are benefits to allowing the child to bring their favorite toy with them, this concession may also provide increased burden to the parent by requiring the parent to transport, and keep track of the toy in addition to other items required by the outing. For example, where the outing is a sporting event or other outdoor activity, a parent may be required to bring a blanket for the child in addition to the child's toy. Thus, while options exist for accommodating the needs of a child during an outing, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.